


What If I Am?

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [6]
Category: Brandon Calvillo - Fandom, Scott Sire - Fandom, david dobrik - Fandom, scotty sire - Fandom, vlog squad, vlogging, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Attempted Flirting, Bisexual, Flirting, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Short Story, chaotic gays, chaotic gays don't know how to flirt, gay relationship, halp scott, hitting on brandon is hard, no straight, petition to save scott, queer, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Scott tries something. He can only hope it'll work.Based on this video:   https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Cm6ciOe2gQ





	What If I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, the scene at 6:30 made me smile

“Are you coming onto me right now?” Brandon joked, looking back at Scott’s arm, which was loosely wrapped around his shoulders.

It was a joke, they both knew, but the words hung in the air, suffocating them in this tiny car.

Suddenly, Brandon’s car felt too small, humid, and hot.

Brandon was a major hot box, so his heat was filling the vehicle and warming Scott’s body. The redhead shifted a little, his arm moving across Brandon’s back.

Scott smiled awkwardly, his face reddening and his skin covered in goose bumps.

“What if I am?” Scott chuckled a little, but he swallowed, ridding himself of the knot in his throat.

Brandon nodded. “Cool.”

He leaned against Scott’s arm.


End file.
